Scp Fan Fiction
by FinishingStream
Summary: Hey ppl this is my first ever fan fiction on here so please don't go telling me its terrible, just provide some feedback and I will improve on the story based on that!
1. A New Job

A new Job

Captain: "Welcome Cody to the SCP foundation, this will be your new job"

Cody: "OMG I have always wanted this job! Anyway what do we do here?"

Captain: "That is classified for now, anyway follow me to your new position"

(Cody and Captain enter the armoury to get Cody suited up.)

(Lights flash red and an alarm sounds)

Captain: "Uuuh, I'll be right back just wait here"

Cody: "Ok!"

Inter com: "SCP-049 HAS BREACHED CONTAINMENT"

Cody: "ooh I wonder who that is"

(Doors open)

Cody: "Oh hello, nice mask"

SCP-049: "You are not a doctor"

Cody: "no I'm whatever this job is!"

(doors open once again)

NTF: "SCP-049 spotted!"

Lieutenant: "FIRE!"

(NTF begin to fire at SCP-049, 049 then turns around and walks toward them)

Lieutenant: "NOW!"

(two NTF run in and place a metal circular rod around his neck and begin to pull him out)

Lieutenant: "WHO ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU IN HERE!?"

Cody: "I'm Cody and i'm new here"

Lieutenant: "ok, well where is you instructor?"

Cody: "Captain? I don't know he ran out when the lights flashed"

(Captain runs in out of breath)

Captain: "sorry I was preparing SCP-049's cell."

Lieutenant: "ok. Well Cody get your armour on and captain will take you to the training room"

Cody: "ok"


	2. Training Time

Training Time

Captain: "Enter the room and doctor and General will give you special training"

Cody: "ok wish me luck"

Captain: "Good luck, you will need it"

(Cody enters the room and sees doctor and general standing there)

Doctor: "welcome, have a seat"

(Cody sits down on the chair)

General: "welcome to your training course, we will be making you the most average soldier ever!"

Cody: "ok"

Doctor: "come with me!"

General: "this is the training room!"

(Training montage begins)

Doctor: come on you can do it!

General: pull! PULL!

Doctor: you're almost there!

(Training montage ends)

General: "Ok, you're ready"

Doctor: "Now go off into your position"

Cody: "yes sir!"

(Cody leaves the room to go off to his position)

Cody: ...wait where was my position?

(Cody wanders around the facility until he find doctor and general standing on a ledge)

Doctor: We thought you might do this so here is your position!

Cody: oh thanks!


	3. Tickles all around

Tickles all around

Cody: wow this is boring.

(Something wet slides against Cody's ankle)

Cody: hey little guy what are you doing out here.

(the scp makes high pitched gurgling sound)

Cody: um...ok...

(Cody starts to feel the effects of the scp)

Doctor: oh hello Cody I see you have meet scp-999.

Cody: yeah he makes me feel happy.

Doctor: that's the effects of him, he makes you feel happy but after a long time he will deal physiological damage so let's get him away.

Cody: really, why do you have to take him?

Doctor I just told you.

Cody: oh ok but can I say goodbye first.

Doctor: sure.

Cody: ok well little buddy I will see you here next time you decide to visit.

Doctor: ok well come on 999.

(scp-999 sadly gurgles as doctor leads him back to his containment room for the night)

Cody: I hope he comes back tomorrow.

(captain shows up and tells Cody to go to his living quarters)


	4. Security breach

Security breach

Cody: why is this always so boring…

(A wet slimy substance impacts on Cody's hand)

Cody: 999!

Guard: sorry I spilt my slushy.

Cody: oh… it's ok.

(Cody thinks to himself where 999 could be but it's still night time and an alarm sounds)

Inter com: SCP-173 HAS BREACHED CONTAINMENT!

Cody: this again! What do I have to do again?

General: Cody shut the doors!

Cody: yes sir.

(Cody runs over to the control panel and presses a button)

General: that was the garbage chute.

Cody: oh sorry.

(Cody then presses the other button and the doors lock)

(General then runs off into another room)

(Cody is instructed to go to sector 4 by a random soldier)

(When Cody arrives in sector 4 he sees captain standing there in front of scp-173)

Cody: hey captain! Why are you looking at that?

Captain: Cody? just keep looking at it!

Cody: why?

Captain: Just do it!

(The lights turn off and scp-173 moves towards captain)

Captain: ok this is bad...well...just leave me and close the doors behind you or it will escape.

Cody: why!

Captain: do it now! Please!

(Cody has no idea what the scp does so he follows captain's orders)

(The doors shut and captain blinks. Cody then hears a cracking sound)

Cody: Captain? Are you there.

(Doctor rushes into the hall)

Doctor: who is in there?

Cody: captain and this weird tall statue.

Doctor: did you hear anything?

Cody: all I heard was a crack.

Doctor: oh no.


	5. Mind Mistakes

Mind mistakes

Cody: what happened to captain?

Doctor: well he… um… uh…would have… uh...died.

Cody: what!?

Doctor: that scp can't move unless you look at it and if no one is looking at it, it will snap the closest persons neck.

Cody: …

Doctor: why don't you go have a rest.

Cody: ok…

(Cody enters the living quarters and lays down)

(Doctor thinks about how sad Cody was

(Doctor goes to find Jessica who is one of the facility tech Personnel)

Doctor: hello, Jessica?

Jessica: that's me.

Doctor: ok this sounds crazy but do you know if you can erase memories.

Jessica: I sure conveniently can! So who too?

Doctor: well it's guard 8637.

Jessica: the dumb one?

Doctor: yes and his mentor died to scp-173 yesterday and he heard the crack, he is traumatised from finding out what it was.

Jessica: oh… ok well bring him in.

(Doctor goes and gets Cody to follow him back to Jessica)

Cody: why are we here.

Doctor: we need to test…your…your vitals.

Cody: oh…ok.

Doctor: here he is.

Cody: who is she.

Jessica: I'm Jessica, could you please sit on this chair please?

Cody: sure

(Cody sits on the chair and lays back on it)

Jessica: ok well you might feel a pinch

(Jessica then stabs his arm with a dart and Cody falls asleep)

(Jessica then put glasses with wires and computer chips on Cody and presses a button)

Jessica: put him back into where you found him and he won't remember yesterday.

Doctor: ok, then what.

Jessica: just wait for him to wake up and see if it works.

Doctor: how will I tell?

Jessica: well he will be like he usually is.

Doctor: ok.

(Doctor then puts Cody back into his bed and leaves his room)


	6. Critical Chaos

Critical chaos

(Cody wakes up and yawns)

Cody: nice morning!.

Doctor: oh good you're awake!

Cody: wait what did I do yesterday?

Doctor: just the usual.

Cody: ok.

Doctor: ok now get suited and go to you position, maybe 999 will be there!

Cody: Oh yes I better get going then, can't miss out on 999, I haven't seen him in a long time!

(Cody then gets suited up and arrives at his position)

Cody: 999!

scp-999: (high pitched gurgling sounds)

Cody: how are you doing?

Inter com: SCP-049 HAS BREACHED CONTAINMENT!

Cody: wait here, I Better get to doc!

scp-999: (low pitched gurgling sounds)

Cody: I'm sorry!

(Cody arrives at doctors office)

Cody: what should I do?

Doctor: well you should probably contain the scp.

Cody: ok I'll push him back to his cell!

Doctor: Wait! Don't touch him! You'll die, it's his power!

Cody: what should I do then.

Doctor: shoot at it!

Cody:ok! I'll do that!

(Cody then searches for the scp with his squad)

Inter com: SCP-682 HAS BREACHED CONTAINMENT!

Cody: oh no!

Guard: what are we going to do Sarge!

Sarge: well we sho…

Inter com: SCP-096 HAS BEACHED CONTAINMENT!

Sarge: AARRGGHH! THIS FACILITY IS TERRIBLE AT THEIR PROCEDURES!

Guard: calm down, we need to assess the situation and figure out from their!

Sarge: ok, good plan

Private: we should group up with the MTF units coming in!

Inter com: SCP-173 HAS BREACHED CONTAINMENT, THIS IS A SITUATION 3! I REPEAT THIS IS A SITUATION 3!

Cody: A situation 3!

Sarge: AAARRRGGGHHH!

Private: calm down!

Sarge: ok, ok well a situation 3 means that they will lock the doors and nothing can get out and they will blow up the facility.

Cody: WHAT!


	7. Unlucky Encounters

Unlucky Encounters

Cody: we need to find a way out!

Sarge: ok well we could try and find dynamite and head for the sewers.

Cody: that sounds good.

Sarge: we can definitely find some in the weapon vault!

Cody: ok where is it.

Sarge: it's on floor 109.

Cody: what floor are we on?

Sarge: floor 2.

Cody: well… let's take the elevator!

Sarge: the elevators are down… we can take the stairs though!

Cody: STAIRS!

(their squad begins to walk down)

(Two hours later)

Cody: sarge, what floor are we on?

Sarge: 26

Cody: 26! Well can we stop and have a rest on floor 30?

Sarge: sure.

(They all arrive at floor 30 and wander around until they find a room

Cody: I think someone is in there!

Sarge: let's check it out!

(Sarge opens the door and sees Jessica siting there)

Sarge: Jessica?

Jessica: Sarge! Private! And...you!

Cody: I'm Cody!

Jessica: ok.

Guard: I'll look around for supplies

Cody and sarge: ok.

(Guard leaves the room and searches for food in the canteen)

Guard: hello, is anyone there

(Guard hears crying)

Guard: hello?

Scp-096: (screaming)

Guard: oh no.

Sarge: let's go looking for the guard.

Cody: ok

Private: I'll stay with Jessica

(Cody and sarge leave the room and start searching)

(Cody hears growling)

Cody: what was that!

Sarge: I did not hear it.

(Loud growling)

Sarge: ok now I heard it.

Scp-682: IT'S LUNCH TIME

Sarge: run!

(Cody and sarge run back to Jessica and private)

Sarge: we need to go now!

Jessica: why?

Sarge scp-682

Jessica: ok let's go then!

(Cody, Jessica, Sarge and private all run to the stairs)

Cody: it's behind us!

(They start running down the stairs)

Sarge: In here quick!

Cody: good plan!

(They all enter the floor)

Sarge: close and lock the door!

(The close and lock the door)

Sarge: ok were safe for now!


	8. New Findings

New Findings

Cody: we should look around for a place to wait it out.

Private: maybe I should look for food.

Jessica: I'll look for some weapons.

Sarge: ok me and Cody will look for a place to stay.

Cody: we will meet back here when we find what we need.

(All of them split up)

Private: a cafeteria!

Private: gotta be something good around here.

Jessica: another pistol! Ooh a machine gun!

Cody: sarge, I found a living quarters!

Sarge: Good work we should get back!

Jessica: I got enough stuff let's head back.

Private: ok, my bags are filled I start to re group.

(Cody and sarge make it back first, then Jessica and then private.

Sarge: follow us we found the living quarters.

Jessica: good job.

(They all get in and lock the door behind them)

Cody: Sarge, I think I found something!

Sarge: it's… it's a NTF Radio!

Jessica: I can make it work!

(Jessica then picks it up and changes the radio channel and hooks it up to the wall)

Radio: This is a situation 3 all personnel report to gate d, This is a situation 3 all personnel report to gate D.

Jessica: it's on repeat, let's check a different channel.

Radio: hello! Hello! Help I can hear something! It's… it's scp… scp 106! (Static)

Sarge: another scp!

Jessica: i can check the location of the call!

(Jessica then pulls the back off and looks into a screen)

Jessica: it came from… this floor.

Sarge: we can't get a break can we?


	9. Dimensional

Dimensional

(After several days in the living quarters they run low on supplies)

Sarge: someone needs to go out for supplies.

Cody: im not doing it!

Jessica: me neither!

Private: fine I will do it!

Sarge: good work soldier!

(private then leaves the room and searches for supplies)

Private: the cafeteria!

(private enters the room)

Private: wow, there is still so much stuff here!

(private hears shuffling noises behind him)

Private: hello, is anyone there? We can share food

(a black figure emerges from the darkness)

Private: Scp 106!

(Scp 106 telleports him to his poket dimension)

Private: oh no! Which door! Aahhh it hurts! Lets just try this one!

Cody: we should go looking for private.

Sarge: yeah, lets go now.

Jessica: ok

(they start to search and find the cafeteria)

Cody: who's that?

(the figure gets closer)

Sarge: run!

Jessica: lets go down the stairs!

(they go 39 floors down before stopping in a floor)

Cody: this is a good place!


	10. Explosive Equipment

Explosive Equipment

Cody: sarge! We've been here for days, we need to go deeper!

jessica: it's been 2 hours.

Cody: but we still need to go deeper!

sarge: ok ok let's go deeper!

( 3 days later)

Jessica: how come they haven't blown up the facility?

sarge: I don't know, maybe they are looking for another way

Jessica: when 2 keters have escaped?

sarge: I don't know why.

Cody: sarge what floor are we at?

sarge: the one we need to be at.

Cody: finally!

Sarge: and this floor has a connection to the sewer!

Cody: just the convenience we need!

jessica: just enough convenience for a story!

sarge: now there is no scp containers down here so hopefully there is no scp

Cody: ok well where is the armoury?

sarge: we need to find it.

(They all search for the armoury)

Cody: I found it

sarge: good job

jessica: look the explosives room!

(Sarge shoots the lock off and walks it)

sarge: grab some dynamite!

(They all then grab a bag full of dynamite)

sarge: ok let's look for a computer

Cody: why?

sarge: to find the layout of this facility.

Jessica: I can do that!

(They once again search the facility)

Cody: I found it!

jessica: I found the layout.

sarge: ok the sewers are around the corner.

Cody: well let's get out of here

sarge: Jessica! Behind you

(Jessica get sucked into 106s pocket dimension)

sarge: Cody, run!

Cody: we need to get out now!


	11. Extreme Escape

Extreme Escape

Cody: put it down!

(Sarge throws the explosives toward the area)

sarge: get down!

(Cody then presses a button which then blows up the ground beneath)

sarge: it worked!

Cody: ok let's go!

(Cody and sarge then jump down into the hole)

Sarge: we need to find a way out.

Cody: I found a map

sarge: very convenient, anyway remember that map or we could rip it out of the wall.

Cody: well it's only held with blu tack

sarge: a top government facility uses blu tack for their signs! Un-pro-fes-Simon-al!

Cody: well let's go

sarge: which way?

Cody: this way

(Cody and sarge then walk through the sewers)

Cody: left, right, straight, left, left, right, right, left, right, left, straight, and we're here!

sarge: finally fresh air

Cody:let's find the front to see of anyone is outside

(Cody and sarge then walk around the facility until they find a truck with a man on the back)

Cody: hello!

sarge: greetings, sir.

Admiral: What! I didn't think that a single sole will make it out of that.

sarge: really no one else?

Cody: oh no, 999

Admiral: anyway, blow it up boys!

sarge:there is 106 out it the wood

Admiral: we found many other scp was well, anyway get in the truck.


End file.
